Computer or information security, otherwise known as cyber-security, has become an increasingly important aspect of everyday life. Worldwide spending on information security reached 75 billion in 2015, and the global information security market is expected to grow to 170 billion by 2020. Although there have been myriad of advancements in the field, however, there is a shortage of solutions in the field of identification and presence verification.
With regard to identification verification, a person or user is identified at a point of access (which may be a computer terminal, a physical entrance to a location, or the like) via the use of an identification card, otherwise known as a key card, which may have a unique set of data imprinted on the card. An example of this paradigm is a university student who presents himself at the university with his identification card, in order to identify himself and gain access to the university grounds. This type of well-known key card access leaves much to be desired. For example, a key card can be stolen from an authorized user or copied and used by an unauthorized user. In another example, the key card may be altered or modified by an unauthorized user in order to gain access. These examples provide opportunities for unauthorized users to manipulate conventional key card systems in order to gain unauthorized access.
With regard to presence verification, the presence of a person or user is often verified via the use of a location beacon or device that holds or emits a unique set of data that corresponds to a location. For example, one well-known security guard system includes beacons affixed to specific locations along the route taken by the security guard, wherein each location beacon emits data unique to its location, so as to ensure that the security has actually visited said locations. This solution, however, has the disadvantage of being easily circumvented by copying the data that is held or emitted from the location beacon or device. Another method of circumventing this system involves physically moving the locations beacons to reduce the distance that must be travelled by the security guard. These circumventing measures provide opportunities for individuals to manipulate conventional presence verification systems.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for improved methods and systems for verifying both identification and presence of individuals.